


The Unlucky Crown Prince

by Virtus_Veritas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff and Humor, M/M, University Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtus_Veritas/pseuds/Virtus_Veritas
Summary: During a summer University Performing Arts program for extra credit and summer work, Jinjin finds that his role as a Royal Palace Guard at the very real Gyeongbokgung Royal Palace becomes much more of a real-life experience than he could ever imagine.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Unlucky Crown Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I was drawing this picture of Jinjin in Joseon Palace Guard attire and the idea of a story came to mind. This fic is the result. Hope you like it.
> 
> Please do not use this pic without permission by author/artist. Thanks!

* * *

Jinjin paused and looked intently at himself in the small table mirror, holding an eyeliner brush in his hand. Only needing to accent his eyes so he can be seen at a distance, he outlined his eyes and after darkening his eyebrows with a touch of a black waxed pencil, he felt he was ready. Sanha, sitting next to him at the makeup table, looked over at his classmate and said, “don’t forget the lips.” Jinjin frowned and nodded, adding a touch of rose coloured matt lipstick to his already full pink lips. Standing up, he adjusted his dark red and black hanbok, which was studded in silver points along the shoulders and cuffs, and walked over to the full-length mirror. He then adjusted his sword, reached over to grasp his black military hat, which was adorned with silk cords and long silk ribbons draped in a sharp angle over his right shoulder, and placed it on his head. He stared again at his image and crossed his arms. Finally satisfied that he looked every bit the Joseon era Royal Palace guard, he grabbed his water bottle and exited the staging area calling out to Sanha to hurry up with a loud “Ppalli ppalli!”

Sanha grabbed his military sword and placing the wide hat on his head rushed out after Jinjin. They both arrived just in time for the next performance at the interior grounds of **Gyeongbokgung** Royal palace. Stashing their water bottles in the lined wooded box that had been designated for the actors, they assumed their positions in front of the Royal Palace council room where a huge golden throne was set up and awaited the ceremonial entrance of the king. 

The inner palace gates opened, and the crowds of tourists entered excitedly as they gathered to watch the show, which featured the entrance of the newly crowned King Sejong. As soon as the crowd was settled into the main courtyard, the loud bass beating of the six foot ceremonial drums began and a phalanx of guards in red and black entered, followed by lance carriers in royal blue silk hanboks and flag bearers all arrayed in bright yellow and red. These were soon followed by more red unformed palace guards, who entered escorting a large open Palanquin carried by eight palace servants. Under the red and gold tasseled awning that adorned the palanquin, sat King Sejong, the fourth and greatest king of Joseon.

The audience, a mix of students, tourists, tour groups and Korean citizens, gazed in wonder of the spectacle before them. Drummers, bells and flutes began to play and the King stepped down and turned to face the audience. The crowd of onlookers murmured loudly in astonishment and pleasure. Many began to applaud for no other reason but at seeing the monarch's stunning appearance. He clothes were of bright red silk, bearing the three dragons - one on each shoulder and one on his chest - all embroidered in gold. The king was young, tall and handsome. Astonishingly so, as his features were near perfection, his bearing regal and calm, and his brief smile and eyes showed true joy at the wonderful reception he was receiving as he clasped his hands together and raised his forearms slightly in acknowledgement. 

Cha Eunwoo knew how to please a crowd, and as the applause and cameras quieted, he gracefully turned to face the Royal palace throne. With another pounding of the drums, Jinjin and Sanha descended the large stone steps and took positions immediately behind the king and escorted him as he regally walked up the silk draped steps to the golden throne. He then turned back to face the audience, raised his arms toward the sky, and after a slight bow of his head, sat down on the rich embroidered cushions. Immediately, a servant carrying a huge parasol draped in bright yellow silk, entered and stopped a few feet from the king, offering shade for the monarch from the glaring mid afternoon sun.

Sanha, while keeping a straight face, whispered over to Jinjin, knowing that only Eunwoo could hear it as well, “It’s good to be the king.” Jinjin looked down at his feet briefly to keep from showing a unprofessional grin to the audience, and with a loud clearing of his throat, let Sanha know to ‘kindly keep quiet’. Eunwoo grinned at the exchange, barely able to keep from laughing. The minister of ceremonies, stepped forward and with a loud and booming voice, read the schedule for the upcoming festivities to the king, and thus the audience, which included displays of military prowess with swords and lances, a court ladies silk fan dance, and a ceremonial drum performance.

~~

“Thank the gods for air conditioning.” Sanha exclaimed as he held a white battery driven fan to his face, an iced bottle of water in the other, already dressed in sweats and light pullover. Jinwoo grinned as he finished washing his face of makeup and drying himself with a towel. I’ll send a text to the guys about dinner.

_Group Chat: **ActingUp**_

**_Jinjnandtonic:_ ** _Hey, we’re done here Ready for dinner run?_

 **_Eunwooboohoo:_ ** _Just need 5 more minutes. Meet you at the gate._

 **_Bintheredonethat:_ ** _We’re running late - see u at shop in 15_

 **_Pebblenotrock_** _: What Bin said ^  
_

**_Sanbox_** _: Last one there buys everyone dessert (_ _✿_ _´_ _꒳_ _` )_

 **_Pebblenotrock_ ** _: Sanha. just. no._

 **_Sanbox_ ** _: (_ _。_ _´_ _＿｀。_ _)_

Twenty minutes later, the friends were sitting down at their favorite booth at the back of the Ramyeon shop. The small restaurant was relatively light of customers as it was late afternoon and too early for dinner for most tourists and locals. Having discovered this shop on a back side street and just two blocks from the Palace complex made it an easy choice for the student actors to gather between shows. 

“Jinjin, how much time do we have?” Moon Bin asked after finishing his dinner and reaching for the menu to order more food.

“About an hour.” Jinjin then turned to Eunwoo and asked, “So what is this news you wanted to everyone to hear once we were together?” Moon Bin, turned his head to face Eunwoo with a questioning look. His boyfriend didn’t mention anything about an announcement, which left him a bit peeved, but didn’t let that stop his curiosity to hear more.

Looking at Bin with an apologetic smile, he answered, “It’s not really a big deal, I just heard this today from the stage director.” Due to the serious look in Eunwoo’s eyes, they began to feel concerned. Thus far, they only heard rave reviews from the press and public on Eunwoo’s portrayal of the famous Joseon King Sejong. Everyone praised his good looks, charm and regal bearing, so it was hard to understand why Eunwoo was looking as if he was about to give them some bad news. “It appears, ah… that I’m going to be replaced for the main show – beginning on Monday.”

Bin was the first to react, “What the fu…!”

“But you’re perfect for the role!” Sanha almost shouted.

Rocky was silent but frowned and shook his head in disbelief. Jinjin, on the other hand, stood up quickly – almost knocking his chair over. “They can’t do that, not only is it a stupid move, but it’s also bad theatre to replace an actor in mid production! I’m going to give the director my personal and honest opinion on that.” But his gesture of balling up his fist and slamming it into the palm of his other hand, strongly contradicted the words he just uttered.

Alarmed, Eunwoo grabbed Jinjin's sleeve, “Whoa, whoa – calm down. It’s just for the inner courtyard performance and the evening banquet. They want to change the show up a bit and decided to select another actor to portray the king, as the younger Crown Prince.”

Eunwoo, then pulled on Jinjin’s sleeve – urging him to sit down. Jinjin reluctantly obeyed but was still very upset and asked, “Eunwoo, you’re only 22, why would they want someone even younger than you?”

“Because the publicity department wants to do a show of Crown Prince Sejong getting married. Every school kid knows he was married very young, so they wanted a different actor.”

“So, they want someone who looks like a teenager, is that it?” Sanha asked.

“They want someone who could pass for one, at the very least. With my height, they felt they needed someone who could at least come across as much younger.” Eunwoo looked at Sanha with a smile, “I'm sorry but despite your cute face, I’m afraid that you’re too tall as well, so you were not considered for the role.” Sanha however, looked more relieved than upset on hearing Eunwoo's words.

After hearing his explanation, almost everyone at the table shook their heads at the unfairness of what was about to happen, leaving them feeling almost betrayed. 

“So, this must be the reason they wanted a special rehearsal on Friday.” Jinjin muttered with resignation in his voice.

Rocky nodded his head. “Makes sense, since as students we don’t do the Saturday or Sunday performances. That would the only day we could rehearse before Monday.”

Jinjin grimaced and turned his head to face Eunwoo. “Well, whoever this ‘Crown Prince’ is going to be, he better be damn good to take the spotlight away from you.” At these words, Sanha and Rocky, looked at each other – apparently thinking the same evil thought.

Sanha, with a mischievous look in his eye, quietly whispered to Rocky so the others couldn't hear. “It would be a shame if the new actor should experience a little bad luck playing the prince.” Rocky grinned back, both having a long history in pranking their friends and enemies alike.

Eunwoo, smiled gratefully at Jinjin, but continued with this announcement. “I don’t know much about him, except that he is a new rising actor and performer – a professional. So, not a student actor like us.”

With mounting curiosity, Jinjin asked, “Do you know his name?”

Leaning back in his chair, Eunwoo replied, “Apparently he goes by a professional name. He calls himself M J.”

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are enjoying this thus far. Chapter 2 coming next week! Comments/kudos always appreciated!


End file.
